


The Fight That Calls

by Jessa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative endng to The Force Awakens, Blood, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: I made this for the 2020 Star Wars Big Bang.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren/Rey, Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Wars Big Bang 2020





	The Fight That Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the fight that calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553238) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



> Thank you to QueenOfCarrotFlowers, flypaper_brain and myurbandream.
> 
> Also Tsuk Hood is always such a great sounding-board for art wips. Thank you. 
> 
> Shout out to the SWBB and Lily - thanks for all your hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check out this picture.
> 
> I make art for free. Drop me a prompt on Instagram, I'm Jesssssah. Take care and stay well.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the fight that calls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553238) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers)




End file.
